Like A Lunatic
by The-Ornery-Doofus
Summary: He's one of the most popular men in pop culture and has every teenage girl turning into a hormonal fan girl. That is, almost every girl except Kagome Higurashi. She couldn't be less impressed with the sensation if she tried, but will all that change when her friends drag her to see his band, The Lunatics, in concert? *Complete*
1. What kind of man wears leather pants?

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy!**

"THE LUNATICS ARE PLAYING AT THE COLISEUM THIS WEEKEND!" Ayumi screamed to her friends as she sat in the chair she had pulled over to the circle of desks the others were seated at.

"I know!" Eri squealed. "We've been waiting for months and now the concert is just in a few days!"

"Dad says the tickets for the show are sold out already!" Yuka told the girls.

The two shut up and starred at Yuka with eyes wide with fear. "No way!" Eri cried.

Yuka broke out into a sly smirk. "That's the truth...But luckily Daddy bought four tickets for us ahead of time."

"Yuka, you dog!" Ayumi scolded as she smacked the girl in the arm with her magazine. "You really had me going!"

"I was going to cry!" Eri added.

"Oh, yeah, did I mention he also snagged us backstage passes?!" Yuka yelled, excitement penetrating her cool-demeanor.

"No way!" Eri repeated.

"You're screwing with me, aren't you?!" Ayumi questioned.

"No, I swear! Really!" As she said it, Yuka pulled the tickets and passes from her backpack to show her friends.

"YOU WEREN'T KIDDING! OH MY GOD!" Ayumi screeched.

"We're gonna meet Sesshoumaru!" Eri exclaimed. "I knew your Dad was the owner of the Coliseum, but I didn't think he had that kind of connection!"

"Oh, he does! Friday night is going to be so awesome!" Yuka said, and then turned her attention to their other friend. "Kagome? Are you paying attention?"

Kagome had her elbow on her desk with her head perched in her palm, her eyes lazily gazing out of the window of the classroom. When the bell rang for Katoya High School's first break of the morning, everyone else in their senior home room had fled out of the classroom to go socialize in the halls or in the school yard. Kagome and her friends were alone in the second floor classroom. "Huh?" she asked, turning to face the girls.

"Kagome, you airhead! Yuka just said she got us all tickets to see The Lunatics!" Ayumi informed her out-of-it friend.

"AND backstage passes!" Eri squealed.

"Oh, that's cool." Kagome replied, not hiding the disinterest in her voice very effectively.

Yuka sighed, "I don't think she even likes them."

"Well, you're going, Missy!" Ayumi told Kagome, sticking her tongue out.

"This weekend, right? Do I have to?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" All three girls chimed in at the same time.

It was Kagome's turn to stick out her tongue.

Ayumi flipped open her magazine right to the center and pushed it across the table to Kagome. "Look at this guy; he's got a body like Adonis! Now don't tell me you're not excited to go see THAT." Ayumi smiled triumphantly.

Kagome looked down at the long sliver-haired man posing shirtless against a gigantic speaker. "What kind of man wears leather pants?" she said.

"I can't believe you!" Ayumi scoffed. She snagged her magazine back and held it against her chest. "I'll protect you from that idiot, Sesshy!"

"Don't worry; she'll change her mind when she see's him in person." Yuka told the dramatic girl.

"Oh, I KNOW she will!" Eri giggled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the window. 'Like hell that'll happen' she thought. She had never been one to fawn over celebrities.

**Okay, that's all for the first installment! Please review and give me your honest opinion/feedback. :) I hope you liked it and will continue reading!**


	2. What a waste of a pretty face!

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy!**

It had been nearly a year since The Lunatics won a battle of the bands contest which had gotten them signed to the **WAMMI**record label, thus rocketing them into the spotlight. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, he'd only agreed to be the lead vocals for that one competition. It was certainly not a favor out of generosity; his half-brother, Inuyasha, had black-mailed him into it. Sesshoumaru never expected the band to win but they had, and one thing led to another (mainly he grew fond of the income), and he stayed with the band as the singer and songwriter.

When Sesshoumaru thought about it, it was actually quite funny that it was he, not his brother, who was the head of the band, as well as the most famous member. It had been Inuyasha's dream ever since he had been a teenager to be exactly what Sesshoumaru now was. '_That's what he gets for trying to blackmail me_' Sesshoumaru would always think. He would enjoy the pleasant irony of the situation a great deal more if Inuyasha's misfortune didn't lead him to his own; he never cared about any of the fans who'd do anything for him or the popularity, unlike Inuyasha. He hated the girls that thought he was their soulmate, that tried to touch him, that obsessed over him. Sesshoumaru wanted to own his own business one day, maybe even a record label, but until then he'd save all the money he was pulling in from The Lunatics to help him achieve that.

"Friday marks a year of fame!" Koga cheered as he downed a glass of vodka.

The band had just returned from a show on their tour and they were all now standing in the living room of their spacious suite at a hotel.

"Wow, already? It doesn't feel like a year since we've been signed." Bankotsu stated as he reached over to the bar and produced another bottle of vodka.

"Let's invite some of those girls over that gave us their numbers after the show." Miroku suggested with a big grin.

"Hell yeah!" the others exclaimed in union.

"Should I call one for your brother?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, looking up from his cell phone.

"Feh, don't bother!" Inuyasha balked, taking Bankotsu's drink out of his hands. "That guy's always got a stick up his ass; he doesn't deserve to be in this damn band." As he finished, he took the vodka bottle into his mouth and leaned his head back to chug the liquid.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru entered the room and came up behind his half-brother to smack him in the back of the skull. As Inuyasha choked on his alcohol, the other band members chuckled and greeted Sesshoumaru, who nodded at them in response. "I've rented my own separate room for the night; don't let him do anything too idiotic in my absence." Sesshoumaru told the group, then turned and exited the suite before Inuyasha could even get a word in.

On Friday afternoon, Yuka picked up her three friends at Ayumi's house. As they all got into the car, Yuka turned around to look at Kagome. "Wow, you look drop dead gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks" Kagome replied, giving her friend a smile. Kagome was dressed in a black ruffled skirt that fell just above her knees, a blue halter top that covered up her sizeable cleavage, and black boots that came just to mid-calf.

"No one in the band's going to pay us any attention with you there." Yuka half-joked. Though Kagome was the prettiest one in the group, Yuka and Eri and Ayumi had dawned on the most skin-bearing outfits they could get away with to make sure they were the ones who got the most attention.

"Yeah, well I made her dress up. Can you believe this kid was going to go in JEANS and a T-SHIRT?!" Ayumi said.

Eri giggled while Kagome rolled her eyes and Yuka pulled out of the driveway and started towards the Coliseum.

"That's Bankotsu Shichinintai at the bass, Koga Sevlow on guitar, and Miroku Mushin on the drums." Yuka told Kagome, pointing to each member. "Here comes Inuyasha Taisho! He's the lead guitar player, and he's also Sesshoumaru's brother."

It was hard for Kagome to hear her friend over the rapidly increasing volume of the crowd, though it seemed like the loudest two were Ayumi and Eri, who were right beside her, screaming to the band.

"Where's the other one?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru? He's com-OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM!" Yuka shrieked.

The entire congregation yelled and squealed once the lead singer took the stage. He sauntered over to the microphone, wearing tight leather jeans and a black button-up top with the sleeves removed. The four girls were right in front of the stage, and they were all pushed forward as various parts of the crowd surged to get to the edge of the stage so they could reach their hands up, wanting the man to touch them. Kagome put her hands out on front of her as she was shoved forward, catching the stage so that she could steady herself. She looked to her sides to see Yuka, Eri and Ayumi reaching to the star.

When she looked up, she was gazing right into the voltaic gold eyes of Sesshoumaru Taisho. He stood just a few feet in front of her and stared down at her, ignoring the mob that screamed his name and reached out to him. She was the first to break their intense staring-match as she glanced down at her feet to hide her forming blush. When she looked back up he was at the mic stand, and some of the people around her were eyeing her with jealous demeanors.

"What was that about?" Yuka whispered.

Kagome shrugged in response, and the question dissipated once the band began to play.

Much to her surprise, Kagome found that she actually ENJOYED the concert, though not enough to scream and dance to the songs, like the majority of the crowd. She swayed her hips to the music and analyzed the songs. '_I can relate to the lyrics_' she thought as she listened to Sesshoumaru's voice sing about being dragged into a situation against his will.

When the set list was complete, the band filed of the stage, everyone but Sesshoumaru sticking around longer than necessary to soak in the adoration of the mob. Yuka grabbed the girls' attention and weaved them through the cheering crowd.

"We're going backstage!" Eri squealed. "We get to meet them in person!"

"Keep your cool, girl." Ayumi said. "We can't go crazy in front of those guys; gotta stay calm."

"Right." Yuka agreed. When they arrived at the door that led to the backstage, she showed the guard their passes and he opened the door for them. Another guard on the other side greeted them and led them to a back room where the band were perched on couches. All of the guys stood when the ladies entered the room, and the guy they'd came in with introduced them as the Coliseum owner's daughter and her friends.

Contradicting their agreement, the three girls hurried over to the boys, squealing and asking for autographs.

Miroku, like the other Lunatics, smiled at the teens while absorbing their confessions of adoration, but noticed the other girl that hadn't approached them. "Come over here, Gorgeous." he called.

"Don't bother with her, guys; WE'RE the real fans here!" Ayumi told them, snatching their attentions away from Kagome and onto her. She took her hand and stroked Koga's bicep with it. "My, my. All that guitar playing has worked wonders for you." she cooed in the most seductive voice she could muster.

For the umpteenth time that night, Kagome rolled her eyes at her friends' antics. She felt another set of eyes on her and turned her head to see Sesshoumaru enter the room from a different doorway than she'd used. They took up right where they left off in their odd little stare down.

The other guys noticeably stiffened when their leader entered the room, and they turned up their charms to try to keep the women in front of them focused on them. The work they put in proved to be in vain because the three girls noticed Sesshoumaru within seconds and broke away from the other men to go greet him.

Sesshoumaru held up his hands, stopping the women from reaching him. "Get away from me; Unlike those pigs over there, I don't want you hanging off of me." he said in an icy voice.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all stared at him with wide mouths and shocked eyes.

"Hey, all they wanted was to meet you." Kagome came to her friends' defense. "You're being unnecessarily rude to them."

Sesshoumaru quirked a silver eyebrow at the brave girl. "Oh?" he replied in a bored tone.

Kagome's hands flew to her hips. "I think you owe them an apology."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning to fully face his challenger.

"Yes!" she spat. "Right now!"

The room was silent, all eyes fixated on the two arguing.

"And what if I don't apologize?" the silver-haired man asked, smirking at the first woman to ever stand up to him.

Kagome crossed the few feet between them until she was close enough to poke a finger into his chest. "I'll kick your ass right out of those leather pants." she hissed.

"Come on, Kagome." Yuka said, grabbing the girl's free hand. "Let's go."

"Yeah, who needs this bastard?" Ayumi huffed as she and Eri helped drag Kagome out of the room.

Even when she was being pulled away, Kagome didn't break her intense stare with Sesshoumaru, her scowling and him smirking.

"I can't believe that!" Ayumi yelled as the group of girls left the backstage area.

"I guess that's why people say not to meet your heroes…" Eri said meekly.

"Then I hope we never have to meet that prick ever again!" Yuka growled.

"I hate his guts! Who knew someone so hot could be such an ass?!" Ayumi asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"What a waste of a pretty face!" Yuka agreed.

"I kind of like him." Kagome said with a smirk as she followed her friends out to the car.

**Woah...Sesshoumaru is such a lovable jerk. XD Please review! :D I'm always hungry for feedback. :3 This is the end of this short story. :)**


End file.
